Across the Stars
by Melpomene Themis
Summary: Harry didn't expect to be given a second chance. This time, he embraces it. Harry/Spock/Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Across the Stars

**Beta:** Kamerreon

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry/Spock/Kirk

**Warnings:** Crossover: (Harry Potter/Star Trek), time-travel, threesome, slash, cursing, and sex.

**Summary:** Harry didn't expect to be given a second chance. This time, he embraces it. Gift for Lady Bounty during the Secret Santa Exchange.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Harry Potter or Star Trek.

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! This story was written using the alternate timeline for Star Trek (the Movie version rather than the TV version). I hope you all enjoy it, as this is the new version which has been edited after it was first published at Christmas. Please don't flame and I always welcome reviews :)

Chapter 1

Silence. No noise was made in the rectangular room which had dark, imposing pillars of stone carving a path to the depths below. A lone figure slowly made his way towards the object in the centre of the room; light emanated from his every footstep before being swallowed up by the everlasting darkness of the surrounding room.

The man eventually stopped, his hand resting on the object as his eyes closed in resignation and defeat. The veil fluttered despite there not being any wind, and voices resonated out despite there being no people within the room. A tear trickled down the cheek of the man as he opened his shining eyes to look at the veil. The light flickered within the hall, illuminating his emerald green eyes and the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Is it time?" He whispered, which echoed around the empty room as he stood up straight and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Harry stepped towards the veil before stopping after hearing footsteps approaching from behind. Harry spun around to see a crowd of people standing behind him, wearing a myriad of emotions on their faces.

"Harry!" shouted Remus Lupin, a panicked look on his face as he saw Harry, no, his cub, about to go into the veil, the same way that he had lost another member of his pack. He cast a barrier so that none of the other Order members or Ministry workers could interfere with them. "Come back, Harry, we can work through this," he pleaded.

"No," replied Harry, the tears pricking behind his eyes. "No, we can't get through this. I can't stand this any longer – it's driving me insane! I can't go outside for fear of being mobbed, I am constantly being talked about... this is not the life I want to lead." Harry looked towards Remus, his eyes softening as he looked at the one person who had been constant throughout the hectic years of war, the last link that he had to his parents. Although, Remus was more than a link to Harry, he had developed into one of the few people that Harry could actually trust and love as a father-figure.

"We – we can change that," stammered Remus, the wolf within him stirring as he felt the last member of his pack starting to leave him, leave him alone in the world. "No, you can't go. I… we… need you. You are the only one left."

Harry stared at Remus, wishing that it were not true. "It was my fault, Remus. Mum, Dad, Sirius, they were all my fault. They were only targeted because of that stupid prophecy. Well, I did my duty! I killed Voldemort and declared myself as Grey. I can never go back to the Light. I don't belong there anymore – they want to experiment on me. There hasn't been a truly Grey wizard in over two hundred years! I am never alone; please let me do this, let me have my peace. Let me go, Remus." Harry's voice started to fade out as he dissolved into a flood of tears, which caused Remus to stride forward and grab Harry into a hug as Harry broke down before him.

After a few minutes, the sobbing subsided, and Remus kissed Harry's head, holding him close, rocking him side to side. Remus' mind was in turmoil as he realised what was going to happen, and in the back of his mind all he wanted was the happiness of his pack, even if it cost him his own personal happiness.

Remus took a deep breath and gently held Harry's cheek up, green eyes meeting amber. "Okay, cub, as long as you're sure this is what you want," he said as he looked deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded, so Remus kissed his forehead once before letting him go and stood back. "Live long and prosper, cub."

"Thank you, Remus, for everything. Get the goblins to read my will, please. Look after yourself. I love you," said Harry before moving towards the veil again. Harry took his wand into one hand, and pressed a hand to the side of the veil. "I'm ready."

A voice seemed to echo around the cavernous room, but in reality, it was all inside Harry's head. The voice was imposing yet gentle, warm yet cold, loud yet soft. "What have you wished for, little one?"

Harry took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled, before replying, "You have called for me for so long. I've heard you in my thoughts and dreams ever since I was little. I will give myself to you, as you have wished, in return…" Harry trailed off, composing himself, "in return for a cure for lycanthropy for werewolves around the world."

Harry heard a gasp from behind him, but ignored it as the voice spoke in his head again, saying one single word that sealed his fate, "Agreed."

Harry turned around to look at Remus, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, his amber eyes shone with sadness. Harry raised his right hand and gave Remus a wave with a smile before turning back the veil, which was fluttering innocently. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped into the abyss known as the veil.

Remus fell to his knees in pain, as he felt the last member of his pack disappear from his mind. Remus knew that he had been losing his cub after the death of Voldemort, well from the death of Sirius if Remus was being truthful. But now he was gone, and had left Remus all alone. He collapsed to the ground in pain as he felt his body changing, feeling the wolf taming within him. More tears fell to the ground as he realised what Harry had given up for him. Harry had given up his own life to save Remus from his curse. Remus lay down on the floor and wept.

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he was floating, at eternal peace. For the first time in his memory, Harry felt truly relaxed and safe. Then he felt something prick his mind, words trying to be formed, so he let down the barriers that he had set around his mind, a trick picked up from the war with Voldemort. "Hello, my child," the voice whispered.<p>

"Who are you?" Harry spoke back mentally, wondering who was disturbing his rest.

"I am everything. I am the air you breathe and the blood in your veins. I am the magic that you see around you. I am the Creator of Worlds," replied the voice.

"What do you want with me? I did my duty, made my sacrifice. Do I not deserve peace?" Harry pleaded, trying not to focus on the memories.

"Of course you deserve it, my child. However, your destiny does not end here in the veil. You deserve the happiness that has been denied to you throughout your life," said the voice in a monotonous tone, which lacked expression.

"What? I thought this was my option: existence in the veil in return for the freedom of Remus. That was our deal," stated Harry, feeling confusion and dread in his gut.

"It is, my child. However, you deserve to be happy. If you agree to be sent to another world, you will have the happiness that you have long been denied. You will find love and friendship in abundance, as long as you follow one instruction. You can have your godfather back," said the voice, causing Harry to prick up in interest, as Sirius was always a touchy subject for him, the guilt still weighing him down.

"Sirius? I can go to him?" Harry asked, mentally cursing his voice for rising a few octaves. "You sent him to another world when he… fell? What is the catch? Nothing is ever given to me for free; everyone always want me to do something," Harry said, defeat cropping into his tone of voice.

"There is no 'catch'. I will allow you to retain your Grey powers, and no one will know who you are. You can be with your beloved godfather for the rest of your lifetime. However, I will give you a piece of advice: join Starfleet. You would do well in it. Have fun, my child," said the voice, and Harry felt a jolt as he fell backwards, through the abyss towards the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Hello! Wow - I can't believe the response that I got, literally made me so happy! 6 reviews, 563 hits and lots of alerts, so thank you all for reading, alerting and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry about the wait - just in the middle of Fresher's Week! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Harry squinted as the sunlight filtered through his eyelids, as he slowly started to rouse from unconsciousness. Harry blinked his eyes a few times, in order to re-adjust to the light that was shining on his eyes. He then took in all of the surroundings: a pale room with people laying on beds, or at least what he thought were beds. There was a beeping sound above his head, so Harry craned his head to search for the noise, to see a weird type of scanner behind his head, one that he had never seen before.

The beeping started to elevate as Harry started to panic. He had no idea where he was, or what he was doing where he was. A woman came into his view and looked at a monitor behind Harry's head, where the beeping originated. "It's okay, sweetie. Calm down, no one is going to hurt you. You are in a hospital," she explained, in an attempt to comfort Harry.

"How are you feeling?" She asked happily to Harry, looking upwards through her eye-lashes at Harry, who cleared his throat awkwardly.

Harry's mind was reeling, unsure of his surroundings or anything to do with the place that he had ended up. He mentally cursed the deities of the veil which placed him here, with no information. His eyes scanned for any potential exits, out of habit, before settling back on the nurse. He made a jerky motion with his head, which seemed to pacify the nurse as she smiled at him again.

"I'll just fetch the doctor for you, okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded, and the nurse left Harry's bedside to a door in the right of the room, leaving Harry all alone again. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. Remember, Harry told himself, you are safe – the veil told me to find a new life. Sirius is around here somewhere.

Harry wondered how he would be able to pass any questions posed by the doctor, as the technology looked very different to the technology that he was used to. Who knows how different medicines or diseases could affect his body, especially without knowing anything about the physiology or chemical make-up of the people residing in this world. Harry closed his eyes, mentally thinking 'I'm screwed'.

Harry patiently waited with his eyes closed, listening to the noises of the ward happening around him, indicating a sure sign of life. Harry heard a door open and loud footsteps move towards him, so he slowly opened his eyes, in order to let his eyes adjust to the light in the room.

A man entered Harry's field of vision and waved a piece of technology around Harry. The man appeared to have dark black hair, which was cropped to the head, with deep grey eyes, which seemed eerily familiar to Harry.

"Hush, it's okay. You were found in a field outside of Leeds. Do you remember how you got there or anything about yourself?" Asked the man in a blunt form.

"I… don't know how I got there, I don't remember. My name is Harry, Harry Potter," replied Harry, honesty resonating in his voice as he looked up towards the man. At this statement, the doctor's facial expression changed with a myriad of emotions; hope, delight, confusion, disbelief, curiosity, skepticism to name a few, before settling on a blank mask.

"Harry Potter?" replied the man, his voice sounding strange to Harry, slightly strained. He moved his hand over to Harry's head, brushing his hair out of the way of his forehead to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Tell me something, what was your name for your godfather?" asked the man, which caused Harry to look up in confusion.

"What do you mean, the name for my godfather? Who the hell are you?" asked Harry, starting to edge backwards away from the man standing by his bedside.

"I mean the name you give your godfather when he was a convict – the name. I am Leonard McCoy, senior doctor at this medical facility in North Yorkshire," said Doctor McCoy, starting to sound irritated by the questions asked.

"Padfoot, or Snuffles depending on who you asked. How do you know this?" Harry asked, sounding scared from the questions being asked. Harry saw a tear fall down from Doctor McCoy's eye before it was wiped away quickly.

"I thought I lost you when I fell through the veil," said Doctor McCoy, causing Harry's brain to whirl and his breath to intake sharply.

"Sirius?" Harry asked weakly, hope rising from the pit of his stomach, which was confirmed as Doctor McCoy nodded. Doctor McCoy slowly wrapped his arms around Harry in a warm embrace and the two of them sat together for a while.

"I am so sorry, Siri," said Harry quietly, and Doctor McCoy withdrew from the embrace to look at Harry in the eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry; it was not your fault that I fell through the veil. Accidents happen, and I truly believe that everything happens for a reason, no matter how bad the event is. If I hadn't gone out when I did, I would have got out of that house anyway. I was going insane. Besides, I have a great life in this world. I got my medical degree, get to help people through making them better. I have a new life. I am married with none of the burden from the previous world; hell I am married with a daughter now!" said Doctor McCoy, in one of the most passionate speeches Harry had ever heard him say.

"But I am so thankful that I have you back. Wait, how did you get here? I thought you had to get here through the veil…" said Doctor McCoy, trailing off at the end as Harry looked down guiltily.

"I did get here through the veil," whispered Harry, as he wrung his hands in front of him, feeling shame and guilt building within him.

"Was it by accident, like my exit though the veil?" asked Doctor McCoy, mentally praying that there was an affirmative answer to the question.

"Um… not quite, Siri. A lot happened since you were gone, a lot," said Harry quietly, praying that Sirius didn't ask.

"What happened? The whole story, Harry," said Doctor McCoy bluntly, causing Harry to mentally curse.

"Um, well, a lot happened, Sirius. After you died, I didn't cope well; I believe Muggle doctors call it depression. It took a long time to work through, especially with the Hermione and Ginny business, but I found that my magic was inherently Grey rather than Light or Dark, which worked to my advantage when I destroyed Voldemort," said Harry quickly, trying not to focus on the memories.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up there. What Hermione and Ginny business? You're Grey? You destroyed Voldemort? How did you get through the veil?" asked Doctor McCoy sharply, looking confused at every passing minute.

"Yes, I am Grey, well at least my magic is. It means that I need balance, no full on Light no full on Dark, just a mix. I suppose my magic developed this way since my childhood. I mean I was always slightly pacifistic, preferring not to fight with life. Ginny and Hermione did not like this part of me, feeling that the… saviour," Harry said sarcastically, "of the wizarding world should be firmly in the Light. They tried to corrupt my magic, twist it to make it Light and only Light." Harry shuddered in remembrance.

"They gave me a potion to lock away my Grey magic, only allowing me to access the Light. They twisted my mind into the way that they thought I should act, getting rid of my depression and making me act like what they thought I should. Becoming the perfect Golden Boy, dating Ginny, confiding in Hermione, and trying to make Ginny and I into the dream couple. Several teachers commented how we were the next 'James and Lily,' but my consciousness was locked away. It was like I was their puppet; I was screaming inside a hollow shell, as though I was under the Imperius. I was so scared Sirius," said Harry, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"I thank Merlin every day that Albus and Remus noticed that something was wrong. Remus became an uncle to me, and Albus like a grandfather. So when I stopped attending weekly meetings with them to talk, as Remus completed a degree in Psychology after my parents died, they got suspicious. They brought me back from the edge, in more ways than one. Ginny and Hermione got suspended, and I chose not to press charges, but I would never let them forget." Doctor McCoy put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before clasping his hand, letting Harry continue.

"I defeated Voldemort using the International Grey Library, similar to the International Light Library. There was an obscure potion that I could use by adding my blood, as Voldemort took some of mine in the ritual that brought him back. This potion caused Voldemort to be freed of his memories, and to die with peace in his soul, to move onto the next life. It was the right thing to do, the merciful thing to do because he didn't have it easy. However, being the 'Defeater of Voldemort' had some bad side effects on my life. Some people thought that I should have killed him, made him suffer like he made others suffer, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't have that on my soul. Others became obsessed, made it so that I couldn't go out in public for fear of being mobbed. I had no life that I could call my own. This led me to the Veil.

"I had been researching the Veil for my thesis on Grey magic linked to other planes of existence. I found that the Veil of Death was initially called the Veil of Sacrifice, as it was designed so that someone could give their life to the Guardians of the Veil in order to complete a selfless deed for someone else. Remus was getting worse, the werewolf transformations taking a lot out of him. I decided to give my life to the Veil in return for freedom of the lycanthropy curse," finished Harry, looking up at Doctor McCoy to see a myriad of emotions in his eyes.

"Oh, my poor Harry. I am so sorry you had to go through that all by yourself. You didn't deserve that at all," said Doctor McCoy, wrapping his arms around Harry's shaking body.

"What do you want to do now with your life? The sky isn't even your limit!" said Doctor McCoy. "Look at me, I even became a doctor! Did you get any advice from the Guardians?" he asked, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Something to do with stars… Starfleet? What is Starfleet, Sirius?" asked Harry questioningly.

"The Guardians tend to… implant knowledge into your brain in order to achieve something. For example, they implanted a lot of biological and medical knowledge into my brain. Close your eyes and find your magic. Identify the strand coming off of it," advised Sirius, causing Harry to close his eyes and breathe deeply.

Harry's eyelids flittered as he met his Grey well of magic within him, seeing an electric blue strand coming off of the ball of magic. Getting closer to the strand, Harry's mind stretched out and touched the strand, causing a stream of information to be downloaded into Harry's brain.

"Electrical and computer based engineering, I think," said Harry, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Doctor McCoy, who had pride in his eyes.

"Brilliant," replied Doctor McCoy. "Starfleet is basically the military for space."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed Doctor McCoy to continue.

"Yes, Starfleet send ships into space in order to maintain the rules and regulations of the United Federation of Planets. It is not as bad as it sounds, as it is helping to gain knowledge and peace across the various different galaxies. When training for Starfleet, recruits join the Starfleet Academy, which is like university, as it is a four year course within your chosen specialisation. After that, service within Starfleet, completing diplomatic missions, creating new vessels… you get my drift. If the Guardian advised you to go into Starfleet, then I would take that advice, there is often a reason. I'll book you a flight."

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"The main Starfleet Academy campus is in San Francisco, and we are currently in England," explained Doctor McCoy. He sighed and gave Harry a hug. "I'm so glad that I have got you back, my little Sparky. We always called you Sparky after you combusted Lily's television when you were four months old. It's that world's loss, and our world's, my world's gain!" McCoy said, smiling softly at Harry, showing genuine happiness at Harry being in his world which caused Harry to smile back.

"Can I ask one question?" Harry asked, causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow and nod slightly. "Where did the name 'Leonard McCoy' come from?" Harry said, receiving a familiar bark-like laugh from McCoy.

"Well, Leonard means lion strength, as well as being the patron saint of prisoners so I thought it was appropriate given we know that lions rule. McCoy, on the other hand, well they're Remus' favourite brand of crisps. Get some sleep," said Doctor McCoy, before walking away and closing the door.

Harry closed his eyes and happily submerged himself in the darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Hello! Wow - another amazing response to the last chapter! I'm very sorry about not updating sooner, with this chapter a bit shorter than the other two posted, I have been very ill the past week (Fresher's Flu) so even looking at a computer screen was painful. So - here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, I should be posting the next chapter within the next few days. I would advise reading the response to the reviews, even if you didn't review because there are some extra nuggets of information in the responses, as well as some reasoning as to why I have done some things the way I have. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Reviews: <strong>Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review :) It really makes my day when I get a review because it gives me as a writer direction and feedback.

Charlie-becks: Hi there :) Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it! Harry will be changing his name slightly, but it is only the surname and there is logic behind it in my mind. You'll get a clue of it in this chapter ;) I'm English as well, at university at the moment (in England) and Fresher's Week is basically the first week at university for people who are in their first year, which consists of a lot of socialising, getting to know your lectures etc

NewBloodTrue - Thank you for your review, here is what's next :)

Calmest Card - Thank you for your review :) rest assured, I will be updating more frequently that I have done in the past week.

RogueNya - Thank you for your review - I like the idea of Bones and Sirius being the same person, as Sirius had to go somewhere after falling through the veil.

SeekersTF4 - Thanks for your review :) McCoy is spelt McCoy, so you were almost there!

neccowaferlover - Muchas gracias for your review :) I always liked Star Trek and Harry Potter, so I thought a crossover would be interesting to write, especially for my ideas later in the story.

Lilsteves - Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you like McCoy and Sirius as the same character, I know that some people wouldn't have liked it but I'm glad that you like it :)

Rokkis - Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it especially as you were honest in your opinion of Sirius and Bones merging in the previous chapter. I hope that you learn to like it, my reasoning was that after Sirius fell through the veil, he woke up in a totally different world, which forced him to grow up without any expectations of the wizarding world. This is because in the wizarding world, he was famous for being the Black heir, then the mass murderer, then the fugitive, then in this world he is nobody. This freedom allowed Sirius to become someone else, Leonard McCoy, and pursue a life of his own, which ended up being medicine. I believe that the Veil healed some of his mental scars from Azkaban, as well as physical scars, allowing him to revert back to his physical state of before his incarceration, with all of his memories in tact. Due to his being alone in the new world, he had to grow up and become an adult. With this freedom and lack of influence from other people, his personality was allowed to develop in the way it should of, becoming an adult. I will try to add some more environmental descriptions for you, as well as having more of Harry's opinion of the world, which will happen predominately in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

SethMaxwell06 - Wow, thank you so much for your review :) It truly means a lot to me that you have read this and reviewed! I'm glad you liked it :)

Fraewyn - Thank you for your review :) Hope you like this chapter :)

SM1982 - Thank you for your review, it truly did make my day when you said that the chapter was beautifully written, no one has ever described my writing that way :) hope you enjoy this chapter :)

917brat - Than you for your review! I'm glad that you think that this is different, as I truly believe that there every story should be different or unique :) Hmm...you pose some very interesting questions which I shall endeavour to answer later in the story, and rest assured I will complete this story :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fire Dolphin - Thank you for your review :) I always enjoy having people query different bits of the story, because it allows for me to go more in depth into the reasoning behind my writing! Personally, I see that Sirius and Harry had barely any time together in the Wizarding world before Sirius fell behind the veil, probably in total around 2-3 weeks, which I personally don't see as a long enough time to solidify a big relationship. True, Sirius and Harry do care a lot about each other, but during the time apart, their characters developed in different ways and they had different experiences that the other was not included in. I mean, they were both in different worlds for a long time, when Harry was at Privet Drive and Sirius in Prison, when Sirius was in the Star Trek world and Harry in the Wizarding World. I believe that Harry and Sirius will have a better relationship this time around, with the pressure lifted off both of them, as well as the additional bonus of them both being more grown-up this time around. I believe that Sirius was OK in letting Harry go because he knew that Harry would be safe, as well as Harry being a grown man, meaning that he had to make his own decisions. Remember that Sirius also fell through the Veil, so knows about having a destined path, as he himself was given a lot of medical knowledge which basically instructed him to go to Med School. I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Interlude in the 21st Century<span>

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of Harry Potter," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, as he ran a lime green bowler hat through his hands. He stood, looking out to a sea of black robes on the grounds of Hogwarts as thousands had turned up for the funeral and remembrance of Harry Potter, many of whom were strangers, who turned up to remember the Boy Who Lived. Many heads in the crowd were bowed in mourning, however many remained staring towards the podium where a smoky grey casket was placed to the right of the speaker. Flowers surrounded the casket, from many a fan and friend and a picture of Harry floated above the casket, his face smiling wearily down at the crowd.

In the front row sat the people who Harry considered family: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and some of the Weasley clan – Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron. The funeral occurred on the lawn outside of Hogwarts, with an open invitation to those who knew Harry personally, which caused most of the wizarding world to try and gain access to the Boy-Who-Lived's funeral.

The morning sun was slowly rising in the sky, causing the lake to glitter behind the grey casket, which was raised on a platform, behind the podium where the Minister was commenting on the life of the Boy-Who-Lived and the service that he did when getting rid of Voldemort. Fawkes circled the podium from time to time, as the Minister continued to speak, letting out beautiful, yet soul-wrenching notes which struck deep into the hearts of all of the people listening.

Eventually the Minister finished his pre-prepared speech and allowed the members of the front row to approach the stage and give their accounts of Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore stood up, his bones creaking from the sudden movement, and took the arm of Bill Weasley, who guided him over towards the podium. A curse from Voldemort rapidly decreased his life-span which caused him to feel his 120 years of age. He raised his wizened hand up to his throat and applied the Sonorous charm, so that the masses could hear the words that he had to say. The crowd visibly leaned forward to hear what the legendary Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindewald, Headmaster of Hogwarts would have to say on the topic of the Boy Who Lived.

"Hello, all. Thank you for coming. Harry was an extraordinary person who endured so much hardship in his life, from the death of his parents to the final destruction of Voldemort. However, what you fail to understand is that Harry was only a boy, one boy. You are hundreds and, instead of helping to solve this problem, you forced a sixteen-year-old boy into isolation and to complete an act that many adults would fear to face – taking the life of another. No matter what actions Voldemort had committed in the past, taking a life is always hard, especially for someone as young as Harry was. He completed this act in a humane way, by taking the life of Voldemort through the use of a potion, in order to give Voldemort peace from his childhood demons and to move onto the next life with peace. You condemned him for his magic being Grey, as the first powerful Grey wizard in years – since Merlin," said Albus Dumbledore, sagging slightly from the emotions within that speech, before letting Neville and Luna approach the podium.

Neville coughed nervously, looking out towards the crowd, who looked quite shocked from the condemning speech given by someone they viewed as a hero, the epitome of Light.

"Hey. Harry was my best friend, throughout the thick and the thin he would always be encouraging and supportive of any decision that I made. We initially bonded over Herbology, as he had quite a lot of experience with Muggle plants, whereas I had quite a lot of experience with magical plants, which then developed into a sharing of ideas, crossbreeding of plants and then to becoming firm friends. " Neville took a shaky breath as he scanned over the hoard of people who sat before him.

"Harry was the first person to believe in my magical ability, showing that my confidence levels had an impact on my magic. Harry helped to develop me as a person, helping to raise my confidence and to tutor me in anything that I needed, and vice versa. Harry was a great listener and was always willing to put others ahead of his own wellbeing. I hope that he is happy wherever he is now, and we will see him again," said Neville, with tears running down his cheeks as he looked at a picture of Harry, in sorrow for his fallen friend.

Luna put her hand on Neville's shoulder and stepped up to the podium, her voice magnified. "Harry had a good soul of a shining, brilliant grey. He saw the beauty in people that others do not often see. He was selfless to the end, shown from the simple acts of helping those younger than himself; for example, when homesick on the first night away from home. He didn't care about stereotypes about houses, he would make friends based on the people rather than the labels placed by the Sorting Hat during first year. He made me feel welcome at Hogwarts and not like an outcast like others did," Luna said before smiling dreamily. Whilst she had stopped wearing the raddish necklaces and Butterbeer cap necklaces, Luna had developed into a beautiful young woman, with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes which adopted a dreamer-like quality over the years.

"He is happy wherever he is now. They will make sure. Sparks will fly to the Goblin, Grim and Captain, where he will find true happiness." Luna smiled before stepping down from the podium to let Poppy Pomfrey forward.

"I am going to be brief," she said, staring out to the silent audience. "Harry was a gifted child that I was blessed to encounter for the short space of time that I did. He made life interesting, by his various injuries from his activities – dementors, dragons – you name it, he did it. But also, he regularly visited those in the hospital wing, regardless of their house. He always said, 'I am in here often enough to know that when you are in here, you need someone to talk to for fear of going mad from the whiteness of the walls.' Well, for Harry, I have changed the colours of my walls in the hospital wing. I hope you found your peace," she said, before moving away from the podium as grief overwhelmed her.

The Weasley siblings stepped forward to the podium. "Harry was a brother to us all from the moment he and Ron met each other on the Hogwarts Express, to the moment that he left us in this world. We valued him as a member of the family, enough to even try to permanently charm his hair red, though it didn't stick, unfortunately. We will miss him for all of eternity, but we will see him again eventually."

Remus slowly made his way towards the podium, eyeing it with distain. "Harry would have hated this; he would have said that this was a waste of time and to get on with something productive." A laugh ran throughout the audience. "Harry was an inspiration to us all, he was the son of my best friends, my cub, but he was so much more than that. Many did not see past his achievements as the Boy-Who-Lived despite how much he hated the title, or the reputation of his parents, but he was his own person. He laughed, cried and bled the same way that we all do. He didn't care for social stigmas such as race or house, he cared about the individual and everyone who knew him felt blessed to know him." Remus paused for a moment.

"I felt like he was a son, and was privileged to know him. He sacrificed his childhood, his entire life to help make this world safe as you made him feel like it was his duty. He was altruistic to the end, when he gave his life for a cure for lycanthropy, because you drove him to it. Yes, you did. You would not let him live his own life, as you hounded him to be your husband, boyfriend, next Minister of Magic or to be locked away for his magic. He just wanted peace…" Remus shuddered, feeling tears coming to his face, and shook his head. "Rest in Peace, Harry. We love you." Remus turned into Charlie Weasley's waiting arms and sobbed.

The whole crowd of people sat in silence, reflecting on the words said by the people who knew Harry the best. The wizarding world sat in shame.

* * *

><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :) Please feel free to review, it always makes my day when I get reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****Note:**Hello! I am so sorry about the delay between the last chapter and this chapter, I know there is no excuse but I do have several reasons. One - I had a recent increase in work to do. Two - my little sister came up to visit me at uni which took away last weekend, which was when I was intending to post. Three - I've not been very well recently, so I've had to do a lot of resting whilst not being at uni. So I am very sorry that I haven't posted recently, but hopefully I should post soon, although I'm going home this weekend so it will probably be next week at some point. Hope you enjoy the chapter (sorry it is a bit short, the next one will be longer, I promise)!

**Response****to****Reviews:**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, it really does make me so happy :)

Rokkis - Hello again, it was only meant to be a filler chapter, as when I was writing this I wanted to show what was happening after Harry went through the Veil and how much Harry meant to some people. It may not have been necessary to write but don't you ever feel when writing, that sometimes you need to take a break and see something totally different? Personally, I don't particularly enjoy writing flashbacks, although I can write flashbacks when necessary. As I was saying, it was only meant to be something different within the story, to show that whilst Harry had moved to a different time and different world, people were still thinking about him as well as missing him. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you won't view this one as 'useless' as well.

NewBlueTrue - Thank you for the review :) I'm glad that you found it emotional, as that was what I was trying to convey in my writing. I see it, that in this story Harry was seen as an icon, being the first proper Grey wizard in generations and for that, the Wizarding World metaphorically turned their backs on him, but he was influential by being the first proper Grey wizard. Personally - I don't particularly like the character of Fudge, but in this case, he didn't care about Harry but he did care about the opinion that he gave the members of the Wizarding World (in order to get re-elected). I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you like this one!

sm1982 - Thank you so much for describing my work as beautifully written, it really does mean a lot to me, and I am very glad that you enjoyed the chapter. That was the kind of angle that I was going with for the chapter, trying to instil a bit of morality back into the Wizarding World by the funeral happening, properly kick-starting their moral compasses. I enjoyed writing Luna's vision, she is a character who is quirky enough for people to not take her seriously but my readers know better ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fire Dolphin - Thank you for your review :) I'm glad you enjoyed the memorial - it was really interesting to write, and kind of take a break, looking at other aspects of Harry's life, as well as the world that we all love. I would say that Harry defeated Voldemort when he was 17, and then fell through the Veil at the same age as well. You are welcome, I'm always happy to answer any questions to make anything more clear - I welcome any and all questions (as long as it doesn't give away any major parts of my plot!)

Jossi-kun - Thank you for the review, I'm sorry that there was no living version of Harry in the chapter, but there is in this chapter if that's any consolation! We will firmly be back in the Star Trek universe from now on, so enjoy!

RogueNya - Thank you for your review :) I'm really happy that the chapter managed to spring emotions in you that I was aiming for when writing. I found it was really interesting to write, as it was a little bit different. I see this as the electric shock that the Wizarding World needed to get their lives and morality back on track with the rest of mankind. I'm glad you enjoyed the Luna part, she was so much fun to write! I shall probably be revealing Harry's new surname in the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled (there may be a reference in one of these reviews!)! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Fraewyn - Thank you for your review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Starcrossedmoon - Thank you for your review, I'm very glad that you are enjoying it :)

Vundrwld - Thank you so much for your review, it makes me so happy to hear you say that my story has a unique twist (which personally, I think that every story should aim for something unique) and I'm glad you liked the Wizarding World portion of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

KritianLOVE - Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chris7100 - Thank you for your review :) Personally, I see it that Bones is the character that Sirius would have become if he had the chance to grow up without Azkaban, Dark Arts, family issues, rebellion, the Marauders, magic etc. So Bones is the grown-up version of Sirius, as mentally I see it that Sirius had not had the time to develop an adult character for himself, as he was incarcerated in Azkaban for most of his adult life and as a teenager he was putting on a rebellious front to prove that he was not like his family. Starfleet is interesting to write, lots of boundaries but flexible at the same time! I think that Harry will add a spark in the Kirk/Spock relationship. Yes, I did feel quite bad for Remus, but at the end of the chapter I hinted that he had someone who could look after him ;) I'm glad you liked Luna's insight at the end, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

PurpleFoot - Thank you for your review :) It made me so happy to hear someone describe the story as 'very beautiful', literally made my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Farawisa - Thank you for your review, I'm glad you are finding it interesting. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anonymous Reviewer - Thank you for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed the speeches given by the various members of the HP crew. I'm afraid Sirius joining Starfleet and meeting Kirk will be happening maybe next chapter or one after, but it should be interesting! The Bones and Spock friendship is one of my favourites and lets just say, it will be fun writing some of those scenes! Thank you, I'm feeling a bit better and slowly recovering but I'll be fine :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

My Eternal Facade - Thank you for your review, ...I'm sorry I made you cry - I was intending for sad feelings, so it does make me feel slightly happy that those feelings managed to be conveyed, but I am sorry that you cried because of it. Thank you so much for calling it beautiful, it really does make me feel more confident in my writing and makes my day that much brighter! I'm glad you like my interpretations of Harry and Remus, I felt that by writing the characters this way it made a lot more sense as well as making the characters stronger. Yes, I agree that it was very hard to make these worlds interact other than a portal or the Veil which is totally overused, but I'm glad that you thought that I did it well. Technically - I didn't give them divine knowledge (as explained later in the chapter), the Guardians of the Veil gave Sirius and Harry enough knowledge of the world so to survive adequately as well as giving them the knowledge that others of their age would have, so not leaving them with the knowledge of a toddler. Harry and Sirius have/had to work hard to get to their positions, like Sirius would have had to learn all of the medical procedures etc when he only had the equivalent of A-Level Biology and Chemistry in his head. Harry would have had the basics in electronics, probably some A-Level physics and maths but he will have to put in a lot of effort in order to graduate from Starfleet. I think that Sirius would have seen enough life being taken that he would want to protect it some way, and he had one too many run-ins with the law so his best bet would be medicine. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wolfawaken - Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Beeming - Thank you for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I enjoyed writing Luna because her sayings can be cryptic but when you know what it means, it all makes sense :) People can be disappointing, but that's life as I see it, and people are afraid of things that they don't know or cannot control, hence why I see that people turned on Harry when his power allegiance came out (Grey). I think that Harry will meet Kirk and Spock at the Academy, but no telling when they will meet or how, you'll have to keep reading :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

GinaStar - Thank you for your review - hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

Harry had spent a few months in Leeds with McCoy, allowing for them to have a clean slate with one another, getting an opportunity that they had been cruelly denied in the Wizarding World. Harry caught up on some of the general history whilst McCoy spent his time at the hospitals, whilst in the evenings, they sat and talked, or McCoy tried in vain to teach Harry how to play 3D chess. Even though the Guardians of the Veil had input knowledge into Harry's brain, they had only given him enough when compared to the average student of his age, which meant that Harry had a lot of studying to do in his free time. Then the day arrived, the day in which Harry left to join the StarFleet Academy.

Harry stood at the airport with a bag of clothes and personal effects, which Sirius had given him, including a photograph of the two of them. They stood awkwardly at the airport as the tannoy called for Harry's shuttle to America, as neither of the two men were comfortable wearing their emotions on their sleeves.

"So…" Doctor McCoy trailed off, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be going then, 'cause it's my shuttle. To Starfleet," said Harry, his hands wringing in front of him in nervousness.

Doctor McCoy sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close, as though he was going to disappear on him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the announcement gave the final boarding call.

"See you later, God-Dad," said Harry with a wink, which caused Doctor McCoy's breath to catch in his chest at the term 'Dad', something which he had always longed to be called with love, unlike the way that his daughter preferred her mother, that harpy of a woman.

"Catch you later. Remember to stay in contact; I'll be available at any time. See you soon," said Doctor McCoy, as he waved goodbye to Harry, who looked one last time over his shoulder before embarking on the shuttle.

The journey took what seemed like a long time, but it allowed Harry to get started on reading some of his course books on the development of computer systems using hyper based languages, which truthfully Harry knew nothing about, as even during his first time on Earth, he had never learnt how to use a computer properly. He sat next to the window, which when free from the cloud cover, allowed him to have his first view of the United States of America.

At the shuttle station, it was the general hustle and bustle of normal life as many a person tried to get to their specific destinations in time. There were people moving everywhere, in the slate grey building which smelt heavily of some kind of oil which were used in the shuttles. There were several options of movement for the travellers, some moved out of the terminal into the customs biometric scanners whereas some moved to other shuttle stations for further departures.

Harry was directed to a smaller shuttle, which would take him to the main campus with the other recruits for the Starfleet Academy. He smiled shyly at those who he was sitting next to, and they smiled nervously back at him. Harry took out his book again and delved back into the pitfall of knowledge contained within the digitised words on the screen.

As Harry arrived at the campus, his eyes went wide at the size of it. There were buildings everywhere, for classes and accommodation as well as many students moving to and from the buildings: talking, laughing and participating in academic debates. Harry gaped as he saw the famous red bridge, even during his original time, in the background, across from the river.

Harry and the rest of the new recruits got directed to an entrance building, where they were greeted by a woman dressed in a grey uniform.

"Good afternoon, recruits. My name is Commander Granth and I will be guiding you all through this induction into the Starfleet Academy. You are the lucky few people who we have chosen to accept into Starfleet for this academic year. We had thousands of applicants from across the galaxy applying this year, and you got the places. Now, rooming assignments are on the board here. Find your name and we will drop you off on a tour of the campus," said the Commander, causing everyone to look at the holographic board next to her. Harry saw that his room was number 224 and turned back towards the group to ensure that he did not get lost along the way.

The group moved to the accommodation building on the south side of the campus, where one by one, people were dropped off in rooms. As Harry arrived at number 224, both Harry and another person stepped up, as the room was a shared room.

"Remember, back to the lobby in fifteen minutes, gentlemen, before the faculty tour," said the Commander, before turning on her heel and walked sharply out of the door.

Harry and the other person turned to each other. The person was much taller than Harry, standing at about six foot with thick black hair on top of his head. His eyes were as dark as space, but the curious thing to Harry was that the person had eyebrows, which were raised upwards and pointed ears.

"Hello, my name is Harry," said Harry, raising his hand in a wave, then lowered it when all he received was a slow nod back.

"Spock," said Spock, causing there to be an awkward silence between the two.

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry with a smile. "Which side would you prefer?" he asked, in order to clear the silence, gesturing between the two sides of the room.

"Both sides are the same, so it would be illogical to take preference of one side or the other," replied Spock in a monotone, so Harry sighed.

"I'll take the right side, so you take the left. Okay?" said Harry, to which Spock gave a sharp nod and put a bag down on the bed. They got themselves unpacked and settled in their room before a chime went through the room, signalling for the two of them to descend back to the lobby so that they could continue looking around the campus.

"All right," said the Commander, "the campus is primarily split into two sections: recreation and work. The rec areas include the rooms and eating facilities, whereas the work areas contain libraries, study centres for each of the core faculties and the lecture theatres. You will all get used the layout of the campus in time, and we hope you will spend a lot of time in your faculty areas for your independent study time. Enjoy the next four years, people." The Commander smiled a shark-like smile before leaving the cadets looking at each other in a myriad of emotions involving fear, dread and humour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author ****Note: **Hello again! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, nearly a month! I have been really ill again, and had a lot of work from university (three programming projects, two essays, eight maths assignments, notes to write up...the list is never ending!). I have decided to split the story up into three separate stories, because it will be easier for me to manage - story 1 (this story) will be the one which is in line with the Star Trek 2009 movie, story 2 will be a prequel to this story, talking about the times of Spock and Harry at StarFleet and then story 3 will be the sequel to this story. I am now on tumblr as Melpomene-Themis - so feel free to follow me and I'll follow you as well.

Thank you for all of the reviews - just to clarify: Sirius is McCoy in the Star Trek universe. There was one review which didn't leave a forwarding address - and all I can say is, is that if you don't want to read slash, then don't - it's your choice. It does say slash quite clearly in the warnings box on the first chapter.

**Supernatural ****Facebook ****RP:**There's a few of us on Facebook who have begun a Supernatural RP and we are quite interested in gaining more characters. It's so much fun! We currently have Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Balthazar, Lucifer and Adam. So we are looking for anyone else. Pairings are flexible and subjective to change - so if you're interested, feel free to message me :)

Chapter 5 - Seven Years Later

Harry stepped back onto the vibrant green lawns of the Starfleet campus, having graduated two years before in electrical engineering with computer software engineering. He was then assigned for the next three years on the USS Flemming before being transferred for another 'assignment'. Assignment, Harry mentally scoffed, teaching is not an assignment! Assignment was being in space helping with the technical side of things, or in a lab doing research. Not being stuck in a classroom with a load of students, having to relay knowledge. As much as Harry enjoyed things like that, he much more preferred a proactive job. A lone figure, dressed in the traditional inky black uniform for teaching walked over to Harry and raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"Greetings, Commander Spark," said Spock, who then received a salute in return from Harry.

"Hello, Commander Spock, how are you?" asked Harry with a smile at his oldest friend, in this world at least.

"I am well thank you, and yourself?" Spock replied in the same manner he always did, emotionlessly.

"Fine, thank you. It's interesting to be back here after two years. Are you teaching as well?" inquired Harry, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, teaching classes in Xenolinguistics as well as some others within the Sciences department. I was sent to inform you that you will be required to teach classes in your specialisation, as well as run a technical help session every other day due to the rise in technical accidents within the past two years," said Spock bluntly, indicating to Harry that he was not allowed to argue with this statement. Harry's brow furrowed at this news - really? A technical help class was worse than anything that Harry imagined. Help for people who do not know their ROM from their RAM.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to the teaching position from hell, shaking off all of the memories that were brought back from the DA. Harry knew that he could not afford to think about those times, they were gone and he was in a new time for a good reason.

"How long will I have to remain at this post?" he asked, not expecting to receive an answer.

"Two years, according to my calculations, as we have been assigned to the USS Enterprise when it will be launched. Due to the USS Enterprise's current… state, my estimate would be two years," said Spock efficiently, his face as stoic as ever.

"Two years?" croaked Harry, and as Spock nodded, Harry started to feel faint, the blood draining from his face as he thought about keeping recruits in order for two whole years. Two years of brats? This was a lot worse thank he could have anticipated.

"Best get started then, eh?" said Harry vacantly, whilst he picked up his bag and followed Spock to the only foreign building to Harry, the staff building. The layout was similar to the students' building, which Harry had stayed in when he was a recruit.

Each room was colour-based upon their division, so engineers had predominantly red rooms whereas scientists had blue coloured rooms. The room was simple enough: a bed, drawers and a desk, which allowed for space for a PADD in order to connect to the school's mainframe. The room was operated by voice commands, with a command pad in order to input a specific code to gain access to the room. In the corner of the room, there was a small washbasin with some shelves and a mirror, as one of the rules instilled by the Academy was cleanliness and personal appearance.

Harry unpacked his possessions from his bag, placing the PADD as well as a sleek silver laptop computer, which had been programmed by Harry, on the desk and hanging his 'casual wear' in the wardrobe. Several black uniforms were provided and were to be worn when outside of the private rooms. Harry quickly got changed, pulling on the black undershirt, the wide collared over-shirt and the trousers. The clothes were new, so they felt slightly stiff and on his person, but Harry soon knew that they would soon be worn in.

He then picked up the PADD from the table and quickly accessed the internal mainframe of the campus to gain access to his staff timetable, class notes from the previous teachers of his classes and the timetable of one Doctor Leonard McCoy. Harry smiled to himself as he saw the timetable; it had been years since he last saw Sirius, or Leonard as he was now called, specifically his graduation from the Starfleet Academy. That was one of the happiest days of Harry's life, seeing McCoy so proud of what he had achieved and the person that he had made himself in the new world.

Harry groaned as he saw his class list; computer science classes for all years, computer systems architecture for first years, systems development for second years, advanced simulation construction with artificial intelligence for third years and independent projects for fourth years. Every part of the day was devoted to some form of class, indicating that Harry was going to be busy for the next few years!

Harry's gaze dropped to the bottom of the page, to a highlighted box stating: Every other weekday from 1700 to 1900 hours, there will be a technical help class run by Commander Spark in E-13 (Engineering Lab 13). This announcement caused Harry to flop onto the bed, mentally groaning at the message's contents – eight whole hours per week, stuck in a lab answering menial problems from people who could solve their problems themselves, or avoid said problems by using a bit of common sense.

He changed screens, accessing a piece of software that he had developed; it showed a map of any known location with all of the active PADDs listed based upon location, with the owner's name next to it. Harry named it the Marauder Software, in tribute to the members of his family, and did a localised search for McCoy, finding that a Leonard McCoy was in recreation room 18 with two other people.

Harry stood up, brushing the creases out of his trousers and moved out of the room, quickly setting the code for the security number pad so that no one could gain access to the room whilst he was gone, as knowing the recruits, as soon as he left the room then the bets to who could gain access to his room first would start. He moved out of the room and walked slowly down the hall, pausing to note the names on the doors.

He made his way out of the foyer, the doors slid open with a slight automated hiss, causing Harry to blink against the bright beams of sunlight. He took a step outside, breathing in the unique scent of the Starfleet Campus. Slowly, Harry walked across the lusciously green campus, away from the commander building and towards the students' building. There were various students sitting on the benches which were dotted around the pathways; laughing, smiling, talking, all enjoying their last moments of freedom before the workload increased. He stepped into the building and immediately made his way towards the recreation wing, making his way through the various corridors and side corridors before stopping outside room which had a big label '18'.

Harry took a deep breath before stepping up to the door, which automatically opened, as the recreation rooms allowed anyone to enter them, regardless of rank or status, allowing Harry entrance to the room. In the room sat three people; one was reading a book and the other two were playing chess, all wore the deep red cadet uniform. When they noticed that a Commander was in the room, all three stood to attention whilst wearing expressionless faces. Harry could almost feel the annoyance pouring from the two chess players and the surprise from the reader.

"At ease, Cadets," said Harry neutrally, allowing the three men to relax their stances so as to be more comfortable. "May I have a word outside, Cadet McCoy?" he asked, gesturing. At the nod from McCoy, they both moved outside, the door sliding close behind them. Harry placed a device, which he manufactured for the higher level officers at Starfleet whilst aboard the Flemming, on the floor in order to prevent any sound from reaching the two people within the room.

"Hello Leo," Harry managed to get out before being swept up in a hug.

"Sparky! I didn't know you were a Commander at the Academy – it must have been… your graduation since I last saw you. You look good," said McCoy, looking scarily happy for one who rarely smiled, looking like the Sirius from Harry's teenage years.

"Good to see you too, Leo – being in Starfleet seems to suit you. How are you holding up after the divorce?" asked Harry, having to look up in order to meet Doctor McCoy's eyes.

"Not too bad – haven't had any contact with the ex or my daughter, but I can't say I've missed education. I'm a doctor, not a student!" he said indignantly, causing Harry to laugh from the hilarity of the statement before the mood turned somber.

"Oh dear, Leo - I am sorry to hear about Joanna. She'll come round, eventually, just keep trying." Harry said, trying to comfort McCoy. Harry felt sorry for McCoy, as he knew how much his daughter meant to him, especially as he had missed out on children in the first world, and she was a lovely kid from Harry's memory.

"Right, well I need to go and get ready for my classes," Harry started to say, before being interrupted by McCoy.

"Wait, they got you teaching? I thought it was just the technical help?" McCoy said, mirth shining in his eyes. McCoy was gleeful inside, as he knew how much Harry disliked teaching, especially after the Hogwarts days. This was going to be an interesting year!

"Yes, they have me teaching – stop laughing, you idiot! And on that note, I'll see you later," Harry said, before promptly turning away from the laughing man, picking up the device and walking away. When he reached the end of the hallway, he did his signature salute before walking down the corridor, still hearing laughter as he reached the exit.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry was walking through the campus grounds, in order to get to one of his many classes, before pausing for a moment to allow two running students past, presumably two late students. Harry smiled softly at this as he allowed himself to reminisce on his time at the Academy, which made him feel old!<p>

As Harry wandered through the grassy campus, he was paused again when a shout sounded behind him. He turned on his heel swiftly, holding his arms by his side with a patented neutral expression on his face.

"Cadet McCoy," Harry said simply, allowing McCoy to catch up to Harry.

"Sparky – dinner tonight, okay?" McCoy said, breathing heavily from the excursion towards Harry.

"Sure. Mine?" asked Harry, and at McCoy's nod, he proceeded to say, "It'll be healthy I'm afraid. Based upon your breathing, you're out of shape."

"Out of shape? Me?" McCoy said indignantly, and Harry chuckled under his breath.

"Of course, would I lie to you?" Harry asked, looking innocently up at McCoy.

"Yep, you would. Twenty hundred hours?" McCoy agitatedly looked at his watch.

"Fine by me. See you later," Harry said before walking off towards the engineering building.

McCoy walked back towards his 'friend', one James Tiberius Kirk who stood by the steps of the main living halls, shuffling from foot to foot.

"What was that about?" Kirk drawled in his American accent, subtly checking out Harry over McCoy's shoulder. When McCoy noticed what Kirk was doing, he cuffed him over the head, a protective streak stirring up inside of him.

"That," McCoy emphasised, "was Commander Spark," he said bluntly, noticing a gleam in Kirk's eyes. "Don't even think about it," he snapped at Kirk, annoyance written over his face. He knew what Jim Kirk was like, in two words: man whore. He did not want Kirk mixed up with his godson, oh no - he'd rather Kirk jump off a cliff.

"What does he teach?" asked Kirk innocently, ensuring that his face gave nothing away.

"He teaches stuff you wouldn't even vaguely be interested in," McCoy said hurriedly, in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Harry, his eyes flashing.

"Try me, McCoy. You never know, I might be interested," said Kirk with one of his patented smiles.

"Fine. He teaches classes in computers and electronics," McCoy said warily. McCoy noticed a calculating gleam in Kirk's eyes, which caused his stomach to turn. "Don't even think about it, Kirk!" he snapped again.

"Wouldn't dream of it. See you later." Kirk smirked before leaving McCoy, who stared after him before shaking his head and walking towards the medical building, praying to God that Jim stayed away, or there would be hell to pay.


End file.
